


Fresh Perspective

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Slash, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Fresh Perspective

"Sometimes I think you need a good spanking," Harry said laughing but Severus froze.

Spankings meant shame and humiliation. He still remembered his father's hand on him when he was a child. 

"You all right, Severus?" Harry asked, reaching out and laying his hand comfortingly on Severus's arm. 

"Of course." Severus sniffed, coming back to himself, his breathing slowly returning to normal.

"I wouldn't mind, you know." Harry bit at the edge of his thumb, a nervous habit which drove Severus spare. 

"Mind what?"

"If you wanted to do that."

"Stop speaking in riddles," Severus snapped. "Do what?"

"Spank me."

~*~

Harry gave a half-shrug to go along with his half-smile. "It's kinda hot, yeah?"

"You find the idea of being beaten _hot_?"

Harry gaped and put up his hands in front of him, waving them slightly. "I never said anything about a beating."

"A spanking is corporal punishment for wrong-doing." Severus hadn't always been sure what it was he'd done wrong but, after the fact, he knew better than to do it again. He'd never quite understood people who got off on that. 

Though perhaps dealing with schoolchildren for so long had killed any chance of finding role-playing detention erotic.

~*~

"Or it could just be a chance for me to frot against your thigh before you fuck me."

Severus had to admit that _that_ suggestion was more appealing than he would have imagined. He tried to read Harry's expression, not that it was difficult so much as hard to believe. "You genuinely want to do this?"

"Can't hurt to try."

Severus snorted. "Oh, I suspect it will hurt."

"A bit, yes." Harry chuckled. "If it's not as much fun as I think it will be, we'll stop."

Now, that sounded good to Severus. 

"All right, then. Over my knee, Potter."

~*~

Severus lifted his hand and closed his eyes, the loud smack reverberating through the room.

But it was the groan from Harry that made Severus open his eyes to watch as he spanked him again.

"Fuck." Harry rocked against him, his cock hard against Severus's thigh.

Two quick swats had Harry squirming, and Severus hard.

Looking at the bright red flesh of Harry's arse, Severus ran his hand over it, surprised how hot it felt.

He dipped his fingers between Harry's cheeks, brushing his entrance.

"Oh God, Severus, _please_." 

Severus spanked him three times and Harry cried out and came.

~*~

"Well?" Harry's fingertips traced around Severus's nipple. "What did you think?"

"The better question is whether you'll be able to sit through Kingsley's meeting in the morning." Severus pointedly cupped Harry's arse.

"I'd forgotten about that." Harry winced slightly. "Should be all right though. Besides, every time I shift in my chair, I'll think of you." He pressed a kiss to Severus's chest.

"I should hope you always think of me," Severus replied, pulling him closer.

"Always," Harry agreed. His hand slid down Severus's stomach to his groin. "Think you'll be interested in trying that again?"

"I might be persuaded."


End file.
